dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Attacks
Super Attacks are extremely powerful moves that can be performed in Dragon Ball FighterZ. They require varying amounts of ki to perform. They come in many varieties, doing many different things. Every character has at least two, a level one and a level three Super Attack. Some have more than this. Level three Super Attacks are referred to by the game as Meteor Attacks, however, while this is subjective, in reality, there are next to no players who refer to them as such. This article will refer to them as Super Attacks. List Of Level One Super Attacks * Super Kamehameha * Warp Kamehameha * Riot Javelin * Saiyan Spirit * God Slicer Dance * Holy Light Grenade * Potential Unleashed * Motionless Kamehameha * Energy Field * Human Extinction Attack * Pearl Flash * Energy Wave * Photon Wave * Tri-Beam * Destructo Disc (Can be repeated up to 5 times) * Spirit Ball * Giant Storm * Galick Gun (Vegeta) * Galick Gun (Vegeta SSGSS) * Niagara Pummel * Big Bang Attack * Extreme Speed Kamehameha * Burning Attack * Special Beam Cannon * Hellzone Grenade * Powerful Energy Wave * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack * Death Ball * Beerus Ball (Can be followed with Prelude To Destruction) * Divine Wrath * Blades of Judgement * End Game * Barrier Explosion * Realized Power * Death Blow * Eraser Cannon * Spirit Excalibur * Omega Finishing Blow * Now Buu Really Really... Hate You! * Death Crasher * Death Drop * Kaioken * Hell Flash * Colossal Clash * Colossal Uppercut * Rainbow Storm * Defender of Love and Justice, Great Saiyaman! * Super Kamehameha (Goku GT) * Rakshasa's Claw * Savage Skewer * God Punisher (Can be followed with Stardust Breaker) * Stardust Fall * Big Bang Kamehameha * Gigantic Charge * Gigantic Impact (Can be followed with Omega Blaster) * Meteor Shower Level Three Super Attacks * x10 Kaioken Kamehameha (Can be followed with Evolved Attack) * Final Flash (Can be followed with Final Flash Attack) (Vegeta SSGSS) * Final Flash (Vegeta Super Saiyan) * The Work Of A God * Lightning Of Absolution * Accel Dance * Super Electric Strike * Final Kamehameha * Meteor Smash * Super Spirit Bomb * Sweet Tooth * Excellent Full Course * Golden Frieza (After expiring, can be followed by Sorbet's Ring Gun) * You Must Die By My Hand! * Nova Strike * Gigantic Meteor * Revenge Assault * Father-Son Kamehameha (Can be followed with Father-Son Kamehameha: Full Power) * Galaxy Breaker * Ultimate Wolf Fang Fist * Neo Tri-Beam (Can be repeated until no ki is left) * Farewell, Tien * Heat Dome Attack * Hell's Flash: Maximum Output * Last Resort * Turn Into Candy! * Planet Burst * Break Cannon * Body Change * Solar Kamehameha * Atomic Supernova * I Keep Improving * Scattering Energy Wave * Bros. Kamehameha * Charging Ultra Volleyball * God Of Destruction's Judgement * Light Grenade * Blazing Magnetron * Justice Rush * Justice Revenge * Dragon Fist Explosion * Super Ultra Spirit Bomb * Needle Light Shower * Meteor Explosion (Can be followed with Ultimate Kamehameha) * Gigantic Roar Category:Super Attacks Category:Level One Super Attacks Category:Level Two Super Attacks Category:Level Three Super Attacks Category:Level Five Super Attacks Category:Level Seven Super Attacks Category:Techniques Category:Energy Technique Category:Physical Techniques Category:Spiritual Techniques Category:Air-O.K. Attacks Category:Aerial Attacks Category:Projectile Category:Beam Attacks Category:Invincible Attacks Category:Command Grabs Category:Counter Moves Category:Moves With Limited Uses Category:Attacks That Can Be Charged Category:Attacks With Follow-Ups Category:Attacks That Switch Sides Category:Super Attacks With Multiple Variants